Temporary Home
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: What's Kensi's secret? What's going on with Kensi? Where does Deeks run into her? Some place he never expected... Rated T for safety
1. Prologue

Temporary Home

"Come on angel it's only temporary" Kensi said brushing the hair out of the three year old's face crouched down to the little girl's level. "Momma" she sobbed. She had long curly brown hair and bright ocean blue eyes. Kensi kissed her on the forehead and handed the Social Worker the little purple suitcase. She stood up. The social worker to the little girls hand and began to lead her to a black car. Tears welled in Kensi's eyes as she waved. The crying little girl waved back. "I love you so much Juliet" Kensi called. "I wove you too Momma" the little girl cried. The Social worker put her in the car and the suitcase in the trunk. "Goodbye Miss Blye" the Social worker called coldly and then got in a drove away. Kensi began crying.

**OK I have to get reviews to post more because then I know people are actually reading **

**-JJ**


	2. Kensi?

Temporary Home

Kensi walked down the streets pulling the sweater close to her body to keep out the chill. Tears ran down her face as she walked to the rundown dirty little apartment building. "Hey Kensi" the young shaggy black haired man at the front desk said. "Hey Billy" Kensi called walking up to the one bedroom apartment. Inside there was nothing but a ragged couch and a mattress. The kitchen was bare. Kensi collapsed into the couch and cried herself to sleep. When she woke up she filled the cracked kettle with water and pulled out a almost empty box of tea. She stared out t he gritty window and closed her eyes imagining. A nice house where she lived with Juliet. She sighed and made the tea. Then she began her walk to the nearest homeless shelter to get some food. Christmas was coming up and she felt bad for giving Juliet up but she deserved better. She walked into the building and got into line. "Hey Kensi" an older woman serving food said handing her a tray. "Hey Aggie" Kensi smiled. "Kensi?" Deeks said surprised.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Though as much as I appreciate the critisism I honestly am not big on gramatical structure. So I don't start a new line everytime someone new talks. If you want something like that find a different writer. I get enough of it at school. Yes I know it's proper but I don't have a Beta and not everyone does that. I like FanFiction because I can free write. Thank you anyway**

**-JJ**

**P.S Sorry the chapter's short but I thought it would be better to end it there. **


	3. I Promise

Temporary Home

"Deeks" Kensi said surprised. "Kensi what are you doing here" Deeks asked. Kensi kept her eyes downcast. "Getting food" Kensi muttered. "What? Why?" Deeks asked puzzled. "I need to eat and don't have the money for buying my own" Kensi admitted. "Kensi where's Juliet" Aggie asked. Kensi started crying and walked off to eat. "Kensi what's going on" Deeks asked following Kensi. Kensi set down her tray and whirled around to face Deeks tears streaming down her face. "They took her" Kensi sobbed wiping at her eyes. "Who?" Deeks asked totally and utterly confused. Kensi shook her head and ran out of the building leaving her food. Aggie came over and picked up the plate she then put it in the microwave. "Marty you know Kensi" Aggie asked. "Co-workers" Deeks said. "She doesn't talk much about work. She talks mostly about Juliet and Kyle" Aggie said. "Who are those two" Deeks asked still very confused. "Juliet is her three year old daughter and Kyle is her boyfriend. He takes all her money but there's nothing illegal. They live in a tiny one room apartment over on Ice St." Aggie explained. "That's a pretty bad part of town" Deeks said. "That's all they can afford. Plus Kensi's apart of one of the local gangs for protection. They absolutely adore Juliet. They're gang is more protection than any other bag stuff though" Aggie said. "Is Kyle Juliet's father" Deeks asked. "No Kyle and Kensi both have brown eyes. Juliet has eyes the same color as yours" Aggie said and then dug in her purse for a picture. "This is Juliet,Kensi and Kyle" Aggie said. The picture had a black haired brown eyed man,Kensi and Juliet. "She said they took her. What did they mean?" Deeks asked. Aggie shook her head sadly. "I think Social Services finally took Juliet away. They probably thought she needed someplace better" Aggie said sadly. "Aggie I have to go" Deeks called and was out.

When Deeks got to the apartment building she walked in and up to Billy. Billy looked at Deeks funny. "I'm looking for Kensi" Deeks said. "Kensi's A3" Billy said. Deeks nodded a thank you and went to the room. He knocked and a teary red rimmed eyed Kensi opened the door. "Kensi" Deeks said pulling her into a hug. "Kensi I'll help you get Juliet back" Deeks promised. "Really" Kensi choked. "Of course" Deeks promised.


	4. What Happened Pt 1

Temporary Home

"Kensi what happened I have no idea what happened. I left for undercover and then when I tried to come back there was no team" Deeks said smiling softly. "Well Granger broke our team apart" Kensi began.

"_Where's Deeks" Kensi asked as she walked in where Callen and Sam were already. _

_"Mr Deeks has been taken back to LAPD for some undercover work" Hetty explained. _

_"And he didn't say goodbye" Kensi said hurt. _

_"He was whisked away quite fast Miss Blye" Hetty said and then turned to Callen. "_

_Mr Callen may I see you in my office please" Hetty said and left. _

_"I wonder what she needs" Sam asked and Callen shrugged. He walked into Hetty's office and sat down. _

_"Mr Callen I have some news. You are being sent to lead an elite NCIS team in Russia." Hetty said. "_

_I don't want to lead a team in Russia. I'm the team leader for this team" Callen protected. _

_"This is not your decision Mr Callen. This team doesn't exist anymore" Hetty said sternly. "What do you mean?" Callen demanded. _

_"The team is being disbanded. Mr Deeks is already gone." Hetty said. _

_"Why?" Callen asked. _

_"Someone above my pay grade ordered it now send in Mr Hanna" Hetty said. Callen stormed out. _

_"She wants you Sam" he growled and then stormed outside. Sam walked into Hetty's office and sat down. _

_"Mr Hanna you are being sent to work as Security for the Director and SecNav." Hetty informed. _

_"Why? Is that why G ran out?" Sam questioned. _

_"You should not be worried about Mr Callen. Send in Miss Blye" Hetty commanded and Sam barged out yelling for Kensi to go in and then heading for the gym. _

_"Hetty what's wrong with them?" Kensi asked still standing. _

_"Miss Blye this team is being disbanded due to the condition of certain members. Mr Callen is being sent to Russia,Mr Hanna to where he's needed and you are staying here in LA as a translator for the main NCIS office. That is a safe occupation for someone of your condition" Hetty said. "I never got to tell him I was pregnant before he left" Kensi whispered. _

_"I know Miss Blye but you can inform him when he returns" Hetty assured. _

_"What about Nell? Eric?" Kensi asked. _

_"Since Miss Jones has such a high IQ she is on the top of many wish lists. She is being sent to be a assistant to Miss Sciuto on Team Gibbs in DC. Mr Beale will be sent to Cyber Crimes at our office in Tallahassee." Hetty told her. _

_"Why is the team being broken up" Kensi asked angrily. "Assistant Director Granger informed Director Vance we can not function as a team. Director Vance gave me the option to find appropriate alternate positions." Hetty explained. _

_"He has no right to tell Vance that" Kensi snapped. _

_"Yes he does now send in Miss Jones" Hetty shooed. Kensi walked slowly up to OPS sending Nell in and then she left. She walked out to her car and sat down in the drivers seat just as the tears began falling. One of her hands fell to her stomach. _

_"Oh Deeks why did you have to leave" she sobbed and laid her head on the steering wheel. _

Deeks stared at Kensi as she Kensi recounted the story. "Everyone but me left after that" she ended.


	5. Kensi's Secret

Temporary Home

"Why would Granger do that" Deeks asked.

"Well what ever he did he ruined my life. I couldn't afford Kyle's life when I got the new job. It didn't pay enough for his drugs" Kensi said as she wiped away the tears. When she caught sight of the clock fear filled her eyes. "Oh god you have to go. Kyle will be so mad. The house isn't clean, Juliet's gone, dinner isn't made and I don't have any money for beer or coke" Kensi gasped adding the last few sentences to herself. "Kensi I can help you" Deeks said softly.

"No Kyle is dangerous and I won't let him hurt you" Kensi snapped and shoved him out the door.

"Kensi" Deeks tried but she just shook her head

"I'm sorry Marty but this is more important than your need to save the damsel in distress. I'm not one and he's dangerous" Kensi yelled and shut the door. Deeks sighed and left heading for the soup kitchen. When Kyle got home he was drunk and pissed. When he saw the house he growled in disgust.

"Kensi why isn't the fuckin house clean" he slurred loudy.

"I'm sorry Kyle but..." Kensi tried but his hand hit her face with a resounding smack throwing her to the ground.

"Where's the worthless piece of shit" he growled as Kensi cradled her cheek.

"I gave her to social services. They decided she wasn't safe here and I thought it would make you happier" Kensi supplied hopefully. Her hopes were dashed when his hand connected with her face again.

"What did you tell them bitch" he yelled drunkenly shoving her to the ground.

"Nothing Kyle I promise" Kensi cried.

"Don't lie" he yelled and kicked her stomach causing her to cry out in pain.

"Please don't" she screamed using her hands to cover her stomach.

"That's what you get for lying" he spat and then hauled her up with his fist clenched around her hair. Kensi still curled over her stomach.

"Now what do we have to say for ourselves huh" he breathed evilly in her face. She could smell his breath that reeked of whiskey and beer.

"Please Kyle I'm sorry" Kensi cried weakly.

"You worthless piece of no good shit. I don't know why I bother keeping you around. Your lucky you have me. No one wants you" he breathed in her ear and then with his free hand punched her in the jaw. She cried out in pain once again.

"Kyle I'm so sorry please stop" she begged. He just laughed evilly and punched her eye. Then he dropped her and hauled her up again this time twisting her arm around. He grinned when he heard a loud snap and Kensi screamed in pain.

"Please Kyle please" she begged tears streaming down her face.

"Shutup bitch" he slurred and grabbed the back of her neck with his hand. It was then he noticed the jacket Deeks had accidentally left. "Who's is that" he growled fire blazing in his eyes.

"A friends" Kensi whimpered pitifully.

"You fuckin whore what guy was here huh" Kyle yelled gripping her tighter and gripping her arm.

"Just a friend please Kyle" Kensi pleaded softly as white hot pain shot through her arm.

"Liar" Kyle spat and slammed her head against the wall and punched her mouth. Kensi screamed in pain as her arm slammed the wall as well.

"You don't deserve me whore. You're lucky to have me. Nobody wants a whore with a baby that's worthless. Nobody else wants you. You're lucky I tolerate that little piece of shit and you. Even being a whore I have taken you in and you repay me by screwing a fuckin pimp" Kyle growled punching her face at the end of each sentence to prove his point.

"Kyle I'm sorry. He was just a friend. I love you." Kensi cried in pain.

"I said shut up" he yelled even louder and dropped her to the ground causing her head to slam against the hard floors.

"Kyle" Kensi whimpered.

"Bitch I treat you like I should and your lazy ass don't do nothin. I gave a you a house and this is how you treat me" Kyle growled ready to kick her stomach.

"Please Kyle no I'm pregnant" Kensi screamed and Kyle stopped. He grinned proudly and hauled her up by her hair again.

"You can apologize some way else then" he breathed in her ear and dragged her to the bedroom.

**Hehe nice cliffhanger huh? Didn't see that coming did you? That was kind of hard to write because I felt bad but Kyle is not a good person. I've updated my other story The True Nell Jones too today and am pretty proud of myself. To people talking about grammatical structure. Are you proud? XD What about the person talking about imagery? I worked on that too. And all without a beta so proud :D (and humble hehe). Anyway I have three equations for you thanks to my math teacher drilling them into our heads for exams.  
>OK here they are!<strong>

**Reviews= VAH(Virtual Abby Hugs) + Happy JJ(me) + New Chapters Chapters  
>Flames= VZPC(Virtual Ziva Paper Clips) + Sad JJ(me again) - New Chapters<strong>

**Okey Doke byby and review PLZZZZZZZZZ  
>-JJ<strong>


	6. The Team is Back?

Temporary Home

Deeks knocked hesitantly on Kensi's door hoping to get his jacket back. Kensi just barely opened the door.

"Deeks?" she said surprised.

"Kensi what happened?" Deeks asked as he caught a glimpse of her face that was black, blue, purple and red.

"I fell" she lied unconvincingly as she handed him his jacket. He noticed her one arm was swollen and a funny purplish black color.

"I don't believe that" Deeks said raising his eyebrows.

"I don't care I have to get ready for work bye Marty" Kensi said and shut the door.

Deeks sighed and left for his own work. When he got there an envelope on his desk. Deeks opened it and almost dropped it on the ground. Inside were the papers that would allow him to become an Agent at NCIS. He sat down and stared at them for a few minutes. Then he filled in what it needed and signed. Deeks then began on his resignation letter keeping in mind the one reason he was doing this: her. When he had finished he dropped the letter on his boss's desk and headed for NCIS. The place hadn't changed much in his opinion. "

Deeks" Nell smiled seemingly coming from nowhere and wrapping her tiny arms around him. "Wow Deeks have you been working out" Nell grinned stepping back surprised at his toned body.

"Just been doing a lot of undercover stuff with some really strong guys" Deeks grinned. Although NCIS had not changed Nell sure had. She seemed slightly taller, her hair was longer almost at her chin. He noticed blushing inwardly that she had gotten curvier.

"Hey Deeks" Eric grinned coming down the stairs from Ops. This caused Deeks to freeze because he had changed, a lot. He seemed more toned and muscular, his glasses had disappeared and his hair was slightly longer, sandier and falling slightly in his eyes.

"Man what happened to you" Deeks gaped.

Eric chuckled. "Let's just say those guys in Florida can be very determined" he smiled.

"I said the same thing when I came in" Callen laughed walking in from Hetty's. Callen seemed slightly paler, slightly more toned but other than that he hadn't really changed.

"What is it with everyone changing" Sam laughed walking in. He looked almost exactly the same as he had.

"I'm so glad everyone's back" Nell smiled. Everyone but her froze and realized Kensi wasn't there.

"Where's Kensi" Callen asked worriedly.

"Sadly Miss Blye will not be returning. She had decided to stay with her previous position" Hetty explained coming out of nowhere.

"I haven't seen Kensi in three years where does she work" Sam asked.

"She works translating interrogations, documents and other things of that sorts for NCIS here. But she works in a different part of the building" Hetty explained as she took in the team.

"But our team won't be whole without Kensi" Nell said sounding about ready to cry.

"Hetty isn't there anyway you can get her to change her mind" Eric asked wrapping his arm around Nell's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mr Beale but Miss Blye was very adamant about her decision" Hetty said.

"I'll see if I can change her mind" Deeks said hopefully as he thought of his last image of her.

"Please Deeks bring her back" Nell pleaded.

"I'll do my best" Deeks nodded.

"Well our first official day of work is tomorrow so I suggest you all begin working on cleaning up your desks." Hetty said ushering them all to their respectful places.

After work Deeks decided to stop by Kensi's again. He wanted to make sure she was OK and convince her to come back. When he got there her image shocked him even more. All the bruises, contusions and cuts had been painted over with makeup and her arm wrapped in a big white bandage.

"What are you doing here" Kensi asked panicky as she made sure Kyle wasn't home.

"Kensi why won't you come back to the team" Deeks asked getting right to the point.

"It's not safe. Right now I'm trying to make enough money to make a safer life for Juliet" Kensi said sadly.

"Let me help" Deeks said softly.

"No" she said her eyes filling with fear. "I don't want you getting hurt"

"But I said I would" Deeks reminded her.

"Yes I know but" she lowered her voice. "Kyle is dangerous to you and I refuse to let him hurt more people. That's why I let Juliet go with social services. She deserves better" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Kensi I can help you get away" Deeks pushed.

"No Marty. Kyle loves me and I have to love him. He's the only one who will take me, Juliet and the baby" Kensi said tears coursing down her face. Then she shut the door realizing what she had said.

**You guys are so awesome I can't believe all the feedback I'm getting. I think this is my most reviewed story next to The True Nell Jones which I will try to update as well. Now some big questions from this chapter. Will Kensi go back? Will she leave Kyle? How will Deeks deal with the news that she's pregnant? Will Deeks and Kensi get together? Who knows? (I do but I'm not telling yet). One more question was anyone expecting the fact that Eric had changed so much? I felt bad and decided those people from Florida better show him a thing or two about working out. Anyway here come the equations again. Thank you The Aussie Gurl for complimenting kudos(I think I spelled that right) to you :D**

****Reviews= VAH(Virtual Abby Hugs) + Happy JJ(me) + New Chapters Chapters  
>Flames= VZPC(Virtual Ziva Paper Clips) + Sad JJ(me again) - New Chapters<strong>**

**-JJ (Is officially obessed with one of the geekiest shows alive Merlin and Degrassi please wish me luck as I try to kick the addictions) hehe**

**Goodbye for now and please review XD**


	7. Deeks Meets Kyle

Temporary Home

Deeks sighed as the door shut in his face. Then what she had said. "What baby" he asked himself. He gasped in realization. "Kensi" he called knocking again.

"Go Marty I mean it" Kensi yelled desperately.

"No Kensi not until you say you'll come back. We need you" Deeks begged.

"I'm sorry Marty" Kensi cried putting her back to the door and sliding down. Kyle came walking up drunker and more pissed than he was the day before.

"Who the hell are you" he slurred catching glance of Deeks. Kensi shot up from her seat and jerked open the door.

"He's a just a friend" Kensi rushed hopefully. But in just a few strides he was to her and slammed his fist into her face knocking her to the ground and causing her to cry out in pain.

"Shut up bitch" he growled.

"Don't touch her" Deeks yelled and yanked him back.

"Don't tell me what to fuckin do" Kyle growled and slammed his fist into Deeks stomach. Deeks quickly recovered and slammed his fist into Kyle's job.

"Don't touch her" Deeks yelled and slammed his other fist into his stomach.

"She's my piece of shit bitch I can do what I want" Kyle spat and kicked Kensi causing her to cry in pain again.

"Please don't the baby" she cried begging and Kyle kicked her again.

"I said leave her alone" Deeks yelled tackling him to the ground. Kyle growled and threw him off.

"She's worthless why should you care" Kyle snapped before his fist connected with Deeks jaw.

"I care because she's my partner" Deeks spat and knocked his feet out from under him. Kyle drunkenly staggered up and punched Deeks.

"Please stop" Kensi pleaded as she rose shakily to her feet.

"Bitch get in the house" Kyle ordered punching Deeks again who attempted to dodge.

"Kyle please stop he just a friend" Kensi begged.

"I said shut up bitch" he slurred as his fist flew into her face knocking her to the ground. Kensi screamed as a loud crack filled the hallway.

"Shut up bitch" Kyle growled.

"Kyle please" Kensi whimpered pitifully.

"When I say shut up listen" Kyle growled going to kick her again but Deeks tackled him again. Deeks and Kyle rolled around punching each other before Kyle got to his feet and kicked Deeks. "Now bitch why can't you understand that no one wants you except me. Your worthless" Kyle hissed as Deeks eyes fluttered open and closed. Then he jerked Kensi up by her hair.

"I know Kyle I love you" Kensi whimpered as Kyle gripped her tightly.

"No you don't Kensi and you know it" Deeks yelled from the ground.

"Shut up" Kyle growled kicking him again.

"Marty Kyle loves me" Kensi whimpered.

"No he doesn't Kensi. You know that's not how real love is. If someone really loves you they don't hurt you" Deeks called his voice strained and full of pain.

"He's the only one who loves me" Kensi cried.

"No he's not Kensi I love you and I want the old you back" Deeks yelled before losing consciousness.

**CLIFFHANGER again. Oooo I'm so evil. Kyle and Deeks finally met and they got into a nice fight. Will Kensi go back? How will she react to Deek's declarationg of love? Only one person knows and that is me haha. You will have to wait to next update hehe I'm evil. Sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to end it there. Anyway remember review thanks for all the great feedback every one. :D The story is getting good. **

******Reviews= VAH(Virtual Abby Hugs) + Happy JJ(me) + New Chapters Chapters  
>Flames= VZPC(Virtual Ziva Paper Clips) + Sad JJ(me again) - New Chapters<strong>****

**-JJ**


	8. Coming Back

Temporary Home

"Marty,Marty" Kensi's voice called out a stabbing pain shooting through his head. He slowly forced open his eyes to the bright hospital room. Kensi sat in a chair in a hospital gown next to him watching hopefully.

"Kensi" he smiled ignoring the pain.

"Marty" Kensi smiled in relief.

"Hey Fern why is it that I feel like I got hit by a bus. I mean that guy wasn't that good of a fighter" Deeks said giving her one of his famous grins before trying to sit up which caused more pain.

"Stay down Marty, Kyle broke a couple ribs" Kensi pushed him down and rolled her eyes. It was then he could finally access her condition and let shock overcome him. One of her eyes was almost completely swollen shut,her neck was covered in grip like bruises, smaller bruises dotted her arms and legs. Then one dark purplish black bruises peeked out just by her collar bone under her gown.

"Whoa Kensi you look how I feel. How do I look?" Marty asked brushing her cheek with his hand. She flinched back and winced in pain.

"I'm fine. You look better though" Kensi said giving him a weak smile.

"Well at least that parts still the same" Deeks chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked annoyed.

"You're still always lying about being fine" Deek laughed and Kensi glared and lightly and playfully punched his arm. Deeks just laughed and readjusted himself. Then he grew serious. "Really Kens how are you?" he asked worriedly.

"Just a little beat up." Kensi said giving him a strained smile.

"How's the baby?" Deeks asked gesturing to her stomach. Kensi perked up slightly.

"A beautiful baby boy who's completely healthy. I'm four months along all ready" she smiled brightly.

"Wow what are you gonna name him?" Deeks asked happy she was actually giving a real smile.

"It's a surprise" Kensi smiled then she turned her gaze downward. "Did you mean what you said before you blacked out" she asked. Marty gently took her chin and tilted her head up giving her a soft smile.

"Of course Kens why else would I say it" he said softly.

"I called the cops on Kyle. They arrested him and said they would work on getting Juliet back to me as soon as I have a steady income and proper home" Kensi explained.

"Good I knew you could do it" Deeks grinned.

"I talked to Hetty and she's letting me come back. I can only do desk work but I'm on the team again" Kensi added and Deeks face lit up.

"That's great Kensi. I knew you would come back" he said.

"Thanks to you. Kyle would have killed me and the baby if you hadn't saved me" Kensi said. She leaned in and captured his lips with hers. He responded immediately. When they pulled back she kissed his cheek and whispered. "I love you too"

**OK so I'm trying to think of a good name for the baby. I like Braxton,Ollie or Finn. What do y'all think? It has to go with his middle name Donald (Kensi's dad) and it can't be Deeks dad. Sorry it took so long to update I got kinda busy. Anyway I wanted to end it there and soon Kensi will be back. Where do you think Kensi's going to live? I know but I'm not telling you :P hehe anyway be nice and review thanks. **

********Reviews= VAH(Virtual Abby Hugs) + Happy JJ(me) + New Chapters Chapters  
>Flames= VZPC(Virtual Ziva Paper Clips) + Sad JJ(me again) - New Chapters<strong>******

**-JJ (Who has now watched every episode of Higher Ground and is weirded out by her new knowledge of drugs hehe) :P**


	9. Home Again

Temporary Home

"Kensi" Nell squealed and ran pulling Kensi, who had walked into the OSP bullpen, into a hug.

"Hey Nell" Kensi smiled and hugged her back.

"No hug for me" Deeks asked smiling. Both him and her had been released from the hospital a couple weeks before. And we're not back from leave. Nell let go and hugged him too.

"Thank you for bringing her back" Nell whispered in his ear and hugged him tighter.

"No problem" Deeks whispered and she let go. Kensi gingerly sat down in her chair. Her stomach was protruding now being almost 5 months pregnant.

"You alright Kens?" Deeks asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Marty" Kensi smiled and Callen and Sam both walked in smirking.

"How was your visit with Kyle" Deeks grinned and Kensi shot up.

"What?" she gaped.

"We had a nice little visit with Kyle today" Callen smiled and Kensi rolled her eyes and hugged him and Sam.

"How bad is he?" she asked knowingly.

"He'll only be in the infirmary about 6 weeks" Sam shrugged nonchalantly. Nell and Deeks both laughed and Kensi fought to hide a smile.

"He deserved it" Nell said and Eric walked in.

"Who?" he asked oblivious.

"Sam and Callen visited Kyle today" Nell explained and he just nodded in understanding. Then hugged hugged Kensi.

"Good to have you back Kensi" he smiled. It was then Kensi realized the changes in the team.

"Jeez what the hell did I miss? I mean I feel out of the loop. You guys have changed so much" Kensi said surprised as she noticed the changes. Even the ones in Deeks she had missed before. The fact she had been away for three years really set in and she had to fight back tears and she sat down in the chair again. She ran a hand through her hair/7.

"You alright Kensi?" Deeks asked.

"I've missed so much in the last three years." she mumbled.

"Hey Kensi don't worry we've all missed a lot I mean imagine my shock when I found out Nell and Eric were engaged" Callen said and Kensi,Deeks and Sam's eyes shot to Nell's empty hand.

"What?" the three gasped in unison. Nell punched Callen's shoulder and Eric shot him a glare.

"I told you we were going to wait to tell them" Nell hissed.

"It slipped" Callen said sheepishly as Nell punched his arm.

"I left my ring in my purse" she told the curious gazes. Kensi stood and pulled the smaller woman into a hug.

"Congratulations Nell" she smiled. Nell smiled back and grinned.

"I have my maid of honor back" Nell smiled and Kensi froze.

"Nell you don't-" Kensi started but Nell cut her off.

"No Kensi you're still my best friend I want you to be my maid of honor" Nell pushed.

"If you say so" Kensi smiled as tears made their way down her face. Then when they pulled away Nell gave her a look.

"So what's going on with you and Deeks" Nell raised her eyebrows.

"We're dating" Kensi chuckled as Deeks put his arm over her shoulders.

"Finally" Nell nodded in approval and Deeks chuckled this time. "Well everyone knew you two were going to get together sooner or later" she shrugged.

"Yeah and Kensi has decided to stay with me too. We have two extra rooms for the little ones" Deeks smiled and kissed Kensi's cheek.

"Welcome back Miss Blye" Hetty said seemingly coming from nowhere.

"It's good to be back Hetty" Kensi smiled.

"I have a surprise for you" Hetty said cracking a smile.

"What i-" Kensi started when a high pitched shriek filled the air.

"Mommy" Juliet's voice screamed.

**Look who's back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had writers block. Still taking suggestions for the name. I've narrowed it down to Finn or Braxton. Which do y'all think goes best with Donald? Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Still suffering writers block on The True Nell Jones. Oh well hope you guys are having great summers. This Saturday I leave for a week on vacation so there'll be no updates but I'm gonna try update both stories before then. Bye**

**********Reviews= VAH(Virtual Abby Hugs) + Happy JJ(me) + New Chapters Chapters  
>Flames= VZPC(Virtual Ziva Paper Clips) + Sad JJ(me again) - New Chapters<strong>********

**-JJ (Trying to survive her crazy insane family)**


	10. Family

Temporary Home

"Juliet" Kensi breathed as she pulled the toddler close to her chest.

"I mwissed you Mommy" Juliet cried clutching Kensi tightly.

"I missed you too so much angel" Kensi choked as her tears came. She stroked Juliet's hair and inhaled deeply. "So much"

"So this is the munchkin we have yet to meet" Deeks joked slightly. Kensi lifted Juliet up onto her hip and Juliet surveyed the crowd.

"Juliet these are my friends" Kensi explained. Deeks couldn't help be transfixed by the small ocean blue eyes peering at him.

"Your so much cuter in person" Deeks grinned and Juliet giggled.

"Tank you" she smiled brightly.

"I can't believe your daughter has manners Kensi. I'm shocked" Deeks teased. This earned him a punch to his shoulder.

"Ow, I guess I deserved that." Deeks laughed.

"Mommy it no nice twoo hit" Juliet said seriously narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Kensi said trying to keep from laughing. The others didn't try to hide it though.

"What funny?" Juliet asked annoyed.

"Nothing angel they're just being idiots" Deeks said very seriously. This time Kensi couldn't stop the laughter and Juliet jutted out her bottom lip in a pout.

"OK so changing the subject. Juliet this is your family. Like I told you about the pictures" Kensi explained and then pointed to Deeks. "And do you remember who I told this is" Kensi asked hopefully.

"Daddy" Juliet grinned eagerly. This caused Deeks jaw to drop. "An them awe Aunty Nelly,Unca Ewic, Unca G, Unca Sam and Gamma Hetty" Juliet announced proudly.

"Exactly" Kensi smiled kissing her cheek.

"D-Daddy?" Deeks stuttered.

"Yes Marty Daddy" Kensi said beaming.

"OK I'm a Daddy" Deeks nodded slowly.

"I would also like you to be Daddy for this one" Kensi added gesturing to her stomach.

"Of course Kensi" Deeks said and kissed her cheek.

"Icky" Juliet squealed squirming. Kensi set her down and she tugged on Nell's shirt hem. "Pway pease" she asked hopefully.

"You and me can go color" Nell said and Juliet held up her arms. Nell lifted her onto her hip and left to find some entertainment for the little girl.

"She's definitely your daughter" Deeks chuckled.

"I think that was more you" Kensi laughed.

"You know I think you two should get some work done while the little monster's busy" G interrupted.

"Did you just call my daughter a monster" Kensi asked fire in her eyes.

"Good luck Callen" Deeks patted his shoulder and walked with Sam to the desks.

"You didn't call seriously call my daughter a monster in front of me" Kensi said her voice rising. Deeks and Sam locked gazes.

"Hormones" they said in unison as Kensi shouted at Callen.

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this is short. I've been busy and had writers block. Thank you guys for all your reviews though I really appreciate it. I've come to a complete stand still with The True Nell Jones right now but I'm working on it. As for the baby Kensi's going to have Finn is winning but Braxton could still win. Make sure you vote. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon.**

**********Reviews= VAH(Virtual Abby Hugs) + Happy JJ(me) + New Chapters Chapters  
>Flames= VZPC(Virtual Ziva Paper Clips) + Sad JJ(me again) - New Chapters<strong>********

**-JJ **


	11. What Happened Pt 2

Temporary Home

Kensi and Deeks sat on the couch watching America's Top Model while Juliet was a sleep in her room. All of a sudden Kensi muted the TV and turned to Deeks.

"What is it Kens?" Deeks asked worriedly.

"I want you to know how I met Kyle and what happened" Kensi said seriously.

"OK Kensi" Deeks said

_Kensi had just dropped Juliet who was only a couple months old off at the babysitters. Having a baby on your own was hard and Kensi was stressing and getting little sleep. She stopped off at one of the bars on her street. She sat down and ordered a drink._

"_What brings pretty face like you here alone" a man's voice said from behind her. Kyle takes a seat beside her and orders a drink._

"_Just trying to relieve the stress of being a single mom with a young baby" Kensi shrugged._

"_I'm sorry to hear you're all alone." Kyle said sympathetically._

"_I'm Kensi" Kensi said and held out her hand._

"_I'm Kyle. What's the little one's name" Kyle smiled shaking it._

"_Her name is Juliet." Kensi smiled._

"_Why isn't her father helping?" Kyle asked._

"_He doesn't know about her. It all wasn't the best of circumstances" Kensi sighed taking a drink._

"_I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything can I do?" Kyle asked._

"_Just talking to me like this is great" Kensi smiled softly and he returned it._

"_So Kensi what do you do for a living?" Kyle asked changing the subject._

"_I'm a translator what about you?" Kensi asked._

"_I own a store and I work there" Kyle said then her flashed a grin. "Not as cool as a translator" he added._

"_No but it's still cool that you own a store" Kensi shrugged._

"_I guess but translator wins hands down" Kyle laughed and Kensi giggled. Yes she giggled._

"_So Kensi would you like to go out sometime. I'd love to meet Juliet" Kyle asked._

"_I'd love too" Kensi smiled and they talked the rest of her visit._

"_Kensi where are you" Kyle yelled. Juliet was a year old when he got drunk the first time. Kensi had fallen in love and never wanted to leave him. She thought he was perfect. Boy was she wrong._

"_I'm right here Kyle" Kensi smiled and he slapped her leaving her stunned._

"_Bitch I heard ya' been flirting with other guys" he growled slamming her up against a wall. _

"_Kyle I didn't do anything" Kensi cried as he punched her stomach. _

"_Shutup bitch" he slurred and gripped her throat._

"_Kyle" Kensi whimpered as he dropped her and kicked her. _

"_I said shut up" he yelled and kicked her again._

"_Kyle please" she begged standing slowly just to be thrown down again. He grunted and lifted her up gripping her tightly by her arms. _

"_You'll never leave me. I'm all you're gonna get. No one's gonna want a whore with a worthless baby. I'm the only one who'll ever love you" he spat shaking her._

"_I won't leave I swear" Kensi cried as he continued to shake her._

"_If you even think about your precious little girl will pay just like you" he growled letting go of her arms and gripping her neck and lifting her up and against the wall._

"_Kyle" Kensi choked coughing trying to breathe._

"_Shut up" he said and dropped her before kicking her again and dragging her to the bedroom by her hair. The next morning Kyle was all apologies and promises it would never happen again. _

"_It's OK Kyle, baby I'm fine" she smiled kissing him._

"_I love you sweetie so much. You and Juliet both" he whispered kissing her cheek._

"_I love you too" she whispered and pulled him for a long sweet kiss._

"I really did believe him. Everytime he apologized I forgave him. I always thought he was right about not having anyone else. I loved his help with Juliet and I foolishly believed his lies." Kensi sighed.

"Kensi he made you that way. He made sure you completely relied on him so you couldn't leave him. It wasn't just physical abuse Kensi. It was mental too" Deeks explained pulling her close.

"Thank you Deeks" she breathed and they both fell asleep like that.

**Hey y'all sorry for the slow update I've been busy and had writers block. I know I still haven't updated The True Nell Jones but writers block is killer. Keep voting for the names they're tied right now. There'll probably only be a 3-4 more chapters and that includes the epilogue. Anyway again sorry about the lack of updating I haven't died. Bye guys.**

************Reviews= VAH(Virtual Abby Hugs) + Happy JJ(me) + New Chapters Chapters  
>Flames= VZPC(Virtual Ziva Paper Clips) + Sad JJ(me again) - New Chapters<strong>**********

**-JJ**


	12. Tempers

Temporary Home

"Hurry up Deeks we're going to be late" Kensi yelled as she helped Juliet with her sneakers.

"I am hurrying" Deek yelled back.

"You spend more time in your hair than I do on mine" Kensi laughed.

"I do not" Deeks said indignantly as he walked out.

"Yes you do Daddy" Juliet added smiling.

"Two against one" Kensi smiled and Deeks stuck out his tongue.

"No nice Daddy" Juliet squealed.

"Real mature Deeks" Kensi rolled her eyes before handing Juliet her bag. "Let's get going"

"I'm more mature than you are" Deeks said and Kensi punched his shoulder.

"Mommy" Juliet said loudly, her eyes wide. "No hit"

"Yeah Kens no hit"

"Deeks" Kensi warned with a glare and Deeks shut up. Until they got to OSP.

"Hey" Callen and Sam greeted when Deeks and Kensi walked in having dropped Juliet off at the hospital.

"Hey guys" Kensi smiled before lowering herself into her seat.

"Juliet yelled at Kensi for hitting me this morning" Deeks laughed.

"She did?" Callen chuckled and Kensi sent him and Deeks a glare.

"Definitely a Daddy's girl" Sam said and Kensi glared at him too. She turned to Callen.

"Did you not learn your lesson the first time you pissed me off" she growled and Callen's face paled.

"I'm just going to talk to Hetty" he said and walked out.

"Smart guy" she muttered.

"Come on Kensi you have to admit it's funny" Deeks laughed and Kensi stood up.

"It's not funny." she snapped.

"Yeah Kens who's the parent here" Sam laughed.

"I don't know about Deeks but I am a parent" Kensi said.

"You say that but I'm not so sure" Sam said.

"Sam you had a pregnant wife right?" Kensi asked.

"Yes" Sam nodded.

"Then you know you need to walk out right now before I castrate you" Kensi growled.

"You know I think I hear G calling for me" Sam said and left quickly.

"Come on Kensi were just joking around" Deeks chuckled nervously.

"Joking huh?" Kensi asked eyebrows raised standing within inches of Deeks face.

"Just calm down Kensi" Deeks said nervously.

"Me calm down. I'm not angry" Kensi said calmly.

"You know I think Sam's calling" Deeks said and ran out. Kensi laughed and walked up to Ops.

"Hey Kensi" Nell smiled as Kensi sat down.

"How do you keep from killing Eric on a daily basis?" Kensi asked and Nell laughed.

"It helps that he doesn't piss me off on a daily basis" Nell shrugged.

"True" Kensi said.

"What did Deeks do this time?" Nell asked.

"He was talking about Juliet yelling at me this morning for hitting him" Kensi explained.

"Sounds like her" Nell giggled.

"I know she's so funny" Kensi laughed too.

"She's definitely yours and Deeks daughter. With her stubbornness and humor" Nell said.

"She never stops going. She has like an endless supply of energy" Kensi said.

"Kind of like Deeks and you combined" Nell laughed.

"Kensi" Deeks called timidly walking in.

"Yes Deeks?" Kensi asked rolling her eyes. Deeks came up behind her, leaned down and kissed her cheek before handing her bouqet of roses.

"I'm sorry" he said hopefully.

"I guess I forgive you" she said letting a smile come onto her face.

"Good you're scary when your mad" Deeks said relieved as he stood up straight and moved to her side. "So what have you ladies been talking about?" Deeks asked.

"We were ju-" Kensi stopped mid-sentence. She clutched her stomach and her eyes widened.

"Kens what is it?" Deeks asked.

"My water just broke" she gaped.

**I am so sorry about not updating. I've just been so busy with stuff and had writers block. But guess what Kensi's going into labor! That means the voting for the baby names is coming to an end. Keep voting and wait and see. I'm going to try and update soon but I'll see what I can do. Thank you all for being so supportive and kind. **

**************Reviews= VAH(Virtual Abby Hugs) + Happy JJ(me) + New Chapters Chapters  
>Flames= VZPC(Virtual Ziva Paper Clips) + Sad JJ(me again) - New Chapters<strong>************

**-JJ**


	13. Happy Endings

Temporary Home

"Can we come in?" Sam's voice called through the door.

"Sure" Deeks said. Sam,Callen,Nell and Eric filed in. Kensi was lying in the hospital bed looking like hell but still smiling.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Man Kens, you look like hell" Callen chuckled.

"Thanks G" Kensi glared at him.

"So where is the little kid?" Sam asked. Kensi and Deeks shared a glance.

"They're doing some routine tests" Deeks said vaguely.

"So how do you feel?" Nell asked.

"Better. You should ask Marty about his hand" Kensi smirked. Deeks helpd up his hand that was bandaged tightly.

"She broke four of my fingers" Deeks frowned.

"Sounds like Kensi" Sam laughed.

"I told him he shouldn't hold my hand. He didn't listen" Kensi said as she shook her head.

"Hetty said she'd bring Juliet shortly. Said something about giving her sugar was a mistake" Callen said confused. Deeks and Kensi both burst out laughing.

"We probably should have warned her. Juliet has Kensi's sweet tooth and my tendency to be hyper" Deeks explained.

"Makes sense" Sam shrugged.

"Did you decide what you're going to name the kid?" Eric asked changing the subject back to the baby.

"It's a surprise" Kensi said.

"We brought you something" Nell said handing Kensi a paper bag. Inside were twinkies and donuts.

"Thank you. The food here stinks" Kensi said happily.

"Mommy,Mommy" Juliet's voice squealed and soon the little girl was flinging herself on the bed.

"Hello princess. Where's Grandma Hetty?" Deeks asked.

"She left. She sayed I gonna give her gray hair. I sayed she was silly" Juliet giggled.

"So what did you and Grandma Hetty do?" Kensi asked.

"We played checkers and eated ice cream. She tolded me where babies come from" Juliet said excitedly. Kensi and Deeks eyes widened while the others in the room started snickering.

"Where did she tell you babies come from angel?" Kensi asked.

"Gamma Hetty said you get babies from unda' a cabbage leaf" Juliet said as if it was the biggest discovery ever.

"Grandma Hetty's smart isn't she" Kensi smiled, very relieved.

"Yeah she the bestest Gamma Hetty ever" Juliet announced.

"So Juliet you excited to be a big sister?" Callen asked.

"Yeah" Juliet nodded excitedly.

"Won't be for long" Deeks chuckled and Kensi punched him in the arm.

"I'm gonna teach him checkers" Juliet said and there was a knock on the door.

"There's the nurse" Kensi said breaking into a grin. And sure enough in walked the nurse with not one but two bundles.

"There's two" Juliet squealed.

"Yeah princess you have two little brothers" Deeks said and winked at the others. Kensi graciously took the twins into her arms.

"They have names?" Nell asked.

"Of course. Braxton Donald and Finn Martin" Kensi said proudly.

"Braxton and Finn" Sam said nodding approvingly.

"They so cute" Juliet said poking her brothers' on their noses. Both boys had taken after Kensi in their looks. Braxton though had one eye darker than the other just like Kensi.

"They're going to be fun when they get older" Callen chuckled.

"Why wait until they're older. Imagine when those two get in a bad mood" Nell smiled.

"We'll manage" Kensi said.

"They really really little" Juliet said.

"Would you like to hold them?" Deeks asked. Juliet nodded eagerly. Deeks settled himself in the chair with Juliet in his lap. Sam handed him the twins and with a little help from Deeks Juliet could hold them.

"They're so cute" Nell whispered to Eric before snapping a picture. She wanted to remember this day.

_**5 Years Later**_

"Juliet,Marty hurry up we're going to be late" Kensi yelled wiping syrup from Braxton's mouth. Even though the boys were twins they couldn't be more different even at five. Even though both boys had brown hair and brown eyes their personalities were different. Braxton was always getting into messes and was really loud. Finn was cleaner preferred the silent approach and was slightly more rational. Both were more like Deeks in humor though, even if Deeks wasn't their biological father.

Juliet came pounding down the stairs quickly. She was eight and her hair had grown out. She was slightly taller than average and shared her mother's appetite. She was more like Kensi even though she did share plenty of traits of Deeks.

"Coming" Deeks called down before he appeared in the kitchen.

"Go put the twins in the car while I get Juliet something to eat" Kensi ordered.

"Yes m'am" Deeks smirked before leading the boys out.

"Pancakes" Kensi said setting a plate in front of Juliet who had taken a seat.

"Thanks Mommy" Juliet smiled before she started shoveling her food down.

"Deeks make sure you remind the boys of the rules for kindergarten" Kensi called. Due to the boys prankster attitude they had to be reminded of the rules everyday.

"OK" Deeks called back.

"I'm done" Juliet announced before dumping her empty plate in the sink.

"You are your mother's daughter" Kensi chuckled. "Now go get you book bag and get in the car"

"OK" Juliet said and walked off. Kensi grabbed her purse and the boys bags, which they forgot as always, before heading out. She made sure Juliet was out before she locked the door and got in the car.

_*******OMG I am so sorry everyone. I am a total idiot. No Deeks isn't the biological father so I screwed up. I hadn't written in a while so I forgot. But it's fixed now! Reread it and see if it's better. Again I apologize to y'all. I am so so sorry.**_

**It's done. I can't believe it's done. What did you guys think? I want to thank y'all so much for being so supportive and amazing with this story. I finally got it finished. Did you like what I did with the twins? There was a tie in votes so I did that. I really hope you liked it. I worked hard to overcome my writers block. I have a question though. Do you guys think Hetty would explain where babies come from like that. I got a few opinions but I wasn't sure. Anyways that concludes Temporary Home with 13 chapters. (Lucky number). Then as always my famous equations...**

****Reviews= VAH(Virtual Abby Hugs) + Happy JJ(me) + New Chapters  
>Flames= VZPC(Virtual Ziva Paper Clips) + Sad JJ(me again) - New Chapters<strong>**

**-JJ **


End file.
